Communication systems such as a mobile phone system and a wireless local area network (LAN) are widely used nowadays. In the field of radio communication, the next-generation communication technique to further increase the speed and capacity of communications has been discussed. For example, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as a standards body has completed or discussed the standardization of a communication standard called the long term evolution (LTE) and an LTE-based communication standard called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).
At Such a communication system, mobile terminals move from moment to moment, and communication environment changes from moment to moment. A large amount of observation data may be obtained in accordance with such movement and change. Examples of such observation data include the connection rate of a mobile terminal to a base station and the transmission power of a radio signal from a base station to a mobile terminal. Such observation data changes as time passes.
An operating and maintenance (O&M) system is focused on as a communication monitoring system that monitors a service state of a communication system. For example, in the O&M system, observation data is collected, and processing is performed on the observation data. As a result of the processing, for example, an observation result and an analysis result of the observation data are obtained. The operator or observer of the communication monitoring system may find a trouble such as congestion occurring in the communication system based on, for example, the observation result and the analysis result displayed on a monitor screen of the O&M system, and perform various kinds of handling methods.
Meanwhile, a heterogeneous network (HetNet) is focused on as a technique related to a communication system. The HetNet is a technique of hierarchically configuring systems having, for example, different cell radii and radio communication schemes in an identical service area. This technique may improve the capacity of the whole communication system as compared to, for example, a communication system (hereinafter, referred to as a non-HetNet) other than the HetNet.
Examples of a technique related to the communication monitoring system include the following techniques.
Specifically, there is a technique related to a method and an apparatus for analyzing distribution of a mobile service, the technique including: determining part of connection for transferring data between network elements based on configuration information, state information, and connection information of a network, and storing the part in a storage medium.
According to this technique, an operator may be assisted in executing some tasks and other tasks may be automatically executed when possible.
In addition, there is a technique related to a dynamic resource transaction (DRT) method, in which a base station sends an interference measurement result to a self-organized network (SON) server, the SON server returns a DRT produced based on an interference result to the base station, and the base station executes the DRT.
According to this technique, the interference and frequent handover of a fast mobile station may be avoided.
In addition, there is a technique related to a radio base station, in the technique, one of first and second backhaul paths being selected based on a capacity available on the second backhaul path.
According to this technique, an improved method and apparatus that support backhaul selection in a radio communication system may be provided.
The related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application Nos. 2013-518521, 2012-523186, and 2014-504838.